


Marvel's Apartment Complex

by bookies16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone is nice, Roommates, SHEILD school is shit, Steve Rogers isn't an ass, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookies16/pseuds/bookies16
Summary: Tony moves in with a group of boys in order to secure a place to stay whilst he goes to College, but he's in for more than he thought it would entail.





	Marvel's Apartment Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any idea's you have!

Prologue (Slight)

Moving out is never easy for anyone, whether you are a teenager or an adult, the idea is scary. New surroundings. New people. New responsibilities, especially if you are moving into a place on your own. However, some people didn't have to worry about that since they relied on finding a suitable roommate to bunk with for the time being until they had the courage/chance to move out on their own. Thankfully, Tony had done just that. Not moving in with one, two or three roommates. Nope, he'd be living with four roommates in a 2 bedroom apartment in a building called Marvels Complex.

Before he moved in, Tony took his chance to do all the research he could on all of his roommates to make sure that they were all okay and stable enough that they weren't going to either threaten or commit the action of killing him in his sleep.

The first roommate he found out the name of was Steven Grant Rogers, who goes by the name Steve to most people. The boy had skyped Tony a few days before he was due to move I, said that they'd had a few dodgy people trying to move in with the group of teens and found it better to do the discussion 'face-to-face' instead through a computer. And Tony couldn't agree, being able to know for a solid that the profile picture wasn't a random one from Google made his mind settle a little.

Steve had short, neatly styled blond hair, almost golden and was ultimately extremely handsome, and Tony wasn't embarrassed to admit it. In fact, if Steve managed to appeal to Tony with a good personality as well and he swung the other way as well, the teen couldn't see the problem with starting a relationship. But that's for the future.

The second person he knew accommodated the apartment was none other than James Buchanan Barnes - Steve best friend since nappies (diapers). After doing research on him and finding him through Steve's Facebook (which he said that he hardly used but said he'd give it to Tony since he used FB Messenger), he found what James looked like. Shoulder length black hair and the bluest eyes Tony had ever seen. Gorgeous he was, well, is, well built to when Tony had managed to find some gym photo's he'd posted a day or two ago.

Next he had Clint Barton, who he again found through FB. He seemed to have quite a wild streak considering the photo's he'd posted from either parties he'd gone to or just random selfies on top of Skyscrapers around New York. He reminded Tony of a bird the way all the photo's were all high up on huge buildings, like he had a need to be as lose to the sky as possible.

Bruce Banner also lived in the apartment, and coincidentally, Tony and Bruce know each other. Knew. Bruce and he had worked together during school and a science summer camp, but had drifted when Tony moved when he was 13 and Bruce stayed in Ohio. But, it seemed like they would meet ago, as if fate had planned it from the beginning. From what Tony could remember, Bruce had short brown curly hair and black rimmed glasses, and thanks to snooping around, he knew the boy he once new had hardly changed.

Lastly, Thor Odinson. According to Steve when Tony had commented on his name, he was told that he was originally from Europe and had moved here with his brother when they attended High School in New York, and had stayed when their parents moved back. Thor's mother and father had an obsession with History, and had decided to name their boys off of two Norse Gods - Thor and Loki.

The teen knew that he was getting into a very strange group of people, but didn't care. He needed a place to stay and they were happily allowing him too. Now, all he had to do was a 6 hour drive to meet them and get settled for good.

| Chapter One - Moving in Day |

21st July 2018, 6:30 am

"Please do ring me when you arrive Anthony, I need to know that you got their safe".  
The boy smiled and hugged back Ann with a smile on his face, giving her a squeeze as he assured her with a calm voice that he would do so the second he stopped the car in front of the building. The women before him nodded her head as it rested on his shoulder and leaned u to give him a kiss on the cheek - since he was taller than the rather short female, and stepped back to allow her husband to say goodbye to their Godson.

Edwin Jarvis moved over to Tony once his wife had moved out of the way and gave Anthony a pat on his shoulder before being pulled in for a hug by the younger male. After his parents died 2 years ago, the 17 year old was broken and social services had threatened to place the boy in an orphanage if there was no one to take him. So, after many long hours signing paperwork and getting accustomed to the idea, Tony was thrilled to be taken in by his Godparents for his remaining years at home.

"Now, you must make sure you ring. I'm afraid if you don't Ann will have me drive us there to make sure ourselves, and you wouldn't want that in front of your new roommates" Tony stifles a laugh and pulls back. "Also, the fuel bill will his the roof and we plan to have a nice relaxing night out now that you're off our hands" Jarvis jokes.

"Can't get rid of me that easily Jar - I'll be back at Christmas. Better make sure you put my stocking up".

"Of course".

With goodbyes being said and some small tears from Ann as Jarvis helps the teen pace the remainder of his bags in the car, he gives the two of them a hug once again.

"You're parents would have been so proud of who you are and what you're going to become  
Tony" Ann mutters in his ear before he leaves.

Inhaling a sharp breath at the sudden mention of his parents Tony hug the female tighter and pulls his Godfather ito the hug as well, holding them both tight as he realises he won't see them for a while. "I love you guys. Thank you, for everything".

"We love you too Anthony".

21st July 2018, 12:56 pm

The loud noise of AC/DC blaring through the speakers to the car accompanies Tony as he slows down and parks himself in the car park for the tenants of Marvels Complex. Still a strange name to give a building in Tony's book.

Overall, everything looked normal. The building was surely around 20 floors tall and had the structure of a cuboid - the usual. Windows decorated the outside, as well as grey and brown coloured bricks with green ivory crawling up the structure in certain places. Cosy.

Steve had told tony to ring him when he had arrived so he and Thor could come and help him with his task of dragging all of his stuff up to the 16th floor where they lived at apartment D16. The elevator was apparently 'OUT OF SERVICES' at the moment and don't look like it was going to be fixed soon - so that made the thought of unpacking extra fun - not.

Pulling out his phone, Tony sent a text simply stating 'I'm here - East side of the carpark' and waited. Not even a minute later he got a reply from said male saying that they were 'on there way' and it'd be a good idea to start taking some bags out that they were going to take up first, preferably the 'heavy ones' so they could get them over and done with. Agreeing with the logic, Tony began taking the bags out of the boot of his car since he knew that's where the heaviest of them were located, and then waited for them to arrive.

5 minutes had passed before tony saw two blond figures making there way out of the building and towards him. One he immediately recognised as Steve due to the build and blonde hair, so he guessed the other one must be Thor. He'd never actually seen a picture of Thor since he didn't have FB, so what he saw shocked him slightly.

In all honesty, Tony imagined Thor to be rather small and skinny - kinda like him and Bruce in a way, maybe slightly larger but not by much. But no. The male looked like he'd been training to be a bodybuilder since before he was conceived, and also had nabbed the gold at the 'best looking contest' with collarbone length blond hair and an extremely 'angel carved' face. God, if he had known that someone like Thor would be living with him as well he would have turned completely gay at that second. Unfortunately, Tony was a 'greedy bastard' as Rhodey had put it, and enjoyed male and females. Though, some God look-a-like teenagers he was soon to be living with could change that completely.

"Anthony, right?" Steve questioned as he got close enough to be able to hear.

Tony nodded his head, "yep. Tony's fine by the way, Anthony sounds too formal and old for my liking".

Steve nodded as to show that he took notice of the request. "this is Thor, one of the others who lives in the apartment. Thor, I know you know this is Tony".

"Ay, I do. Tell me Tony, did your travel go smoothly?"

Insanely polite, Tony noted and took a hold of the males outstretched hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet ya, and yeah it was okay. Though, traffic on the freeway on the way here did piss me off".

"How unfortunate for you, but be glad you are here and here to stay I hope", If anyone else had said the beginning of that comment Tony would have believed they were being sarcastic, though, coming from Thor, it sounded sincere enough to not be taken offensive.

The teen nodded. "I'm here to stay as long as you'll put up with me".

the blond God in front of him seemed pleased enough by the comment to let out a laugh before leaning down and scooping up two of the heaviest bags like they were feathers, before smiling down at Tony. "Come, we shall take your belongings to your new room and show you our accommodations".

Thor strode off without another words and Tony turned to Steve. "Ready?"

"Oh!" At his words Steve looked like he had just been broken out of a trance by the way he jumped. "Oh, yeah yeah, let's et all these bags up and then we can have a drink before sorting everything else".

"Lead the way Rogers".

21st July 2018, 2:06 pm

Finally, they had managed to get all of Tony's things up to the apartment. Since none of them could be bothered to tread down the hallway and put them in the room Tony would actually be staying in, they settled for dumping them in the lounging area in a corner until after their well deserved break.

"I've never realised how unfit I am until now" Tony complained as he slouched onto the closest place he could, which happened to be the sofa.

Thor let out a below of a laugh and at down next to him, making Tony slightly bounce up in his seat due to the added force Thor's body supplied. "You shall be fine after a beer and a packet of crisps (chips)".

Tony peered his head over at Steve who was retrieving three beers from the fridge and a bag of Doritos from a cupboard. "How have you managed to get those?" You was only allowed to buy alcohol at the age of 21 in New York so how did a group of teens barely 19 manage to get a hold of them?

As Steve sat, he handed Thor and Tony their bottles before sitting down on the second couch perpendicular to the two. "A guy 3 floors up at A19 sells them to teens in the building for $5 more the original price. Slightly more expensive, so that's why we only buy them on occasions".

"And I'm guessing this is an occasion?"

"Ay friend, it is. We shall drink tonight to celebrate your arrival as our new roommate and friend!"

With a smile on Tony's face he used the bottle opener Steve had also grabbed and popped the bottle open, quickly passing the metal object to Thor as he was the teens awaiting hand, and took a swig. This wasn't the first time Tony had drank. He'd managed to get a hold of his dad's liquor when he was 14 and drank the whole bottle in the space of 30 minutes, before ringing up his dad and telling him how sorry he was in his drunk state. Let's just say, all the alcohol was stored in Howard's office under lock and key from then on. Though, he was allowed a little bit at Christmas, New Year and Thanksgiving.

At that moment, with Thor telling a story from when he and his brother shaved off all his dogs fur when he was 6, Steve and him pissing themselves laughing, even though Tony knew Rogers had already heard this story before, he was sure his new found roommates and living scenario wasn't going to be that bad. Though, he still had 3 other people to meet.


End file.
